Help Me
by batofgxtham
Summary: After Barry lost his speed due to Zoom, he pushed his friends and family away, saying that he needed time alone. He spent his lonely days at S.T.A.R. Labs, powerless. But when the meta-human alarm went off, he couldn't stop himself from putting on his suit, and going over to the scene. And that leads to horrible consiquences. Who will help him?
1. Chains

_**First of all, this first chapter isn't that long, but I will try my best to update quickly, and hopefully, with longer chapters. If you're reading this, you are a beautiful human being, and thankyou for existing and reading my work. Have fun, my dear readers.**_

Barry was sitting in a chair, in the middle of the cortex. He was endlessly looking around, always ready for something to pop up from nowhere.

Yeah.

He's gotten a little paranoid, since he decided to be alone, after Zoom took his speed. At first, it seemed like a good idea. Like, he would have time to clear his head, find a new hobby, be better at his work. That didn't happen. He just stopped going to work, and when Joe asked him about it, he told him that he wasn't ready to go back to work. Yet.

But that was two months ago. The others were calling and texting Barry, but he just snapped back aggressivly multipe times, so after all, the others started looking for him. They only hoped Barry would contact them soon.

When the alarm went off in the Labs, Barry at first didn't even realize what was happening. He thought he was hallucinating again. He stood up from the chair, and walked over to the computer, to see, that the alarm did go off. And not any alarm. The meta-human alarm.

He stared at the screen in disbelief. He stepped back and began pacing around the room. This was the first meta attack since he lost his speed. He didn't even think about what to do if a meta shows up. He rubbed his forhead nervously, looking at his suit.

He didn't have his speed anymore...but the other metas didn't know that. He could just show up, and threathen them...yes. That's a good idea.

He changed into his suit - wich took more time at normal speed -, got in a S.T.A.R Labs van, and began driving. Ten minutes later, he arrived a block away from the bank that was currently being robbed. He got out of the van, and began running to the bank, like a normal person.

He stepped into the bank, wearing that brave smirk on his face, even though he didn't feel brave.

"Alright, that's it boys! Put down the money, and your hands in the air, because The Flash is here." He said as he stepped forward, taking in the scene.

Two men. Both around their thirties. One of them was stuffing the money in the bag, the other one holding the gun, ready to shoot anyone who moves. When Barry began speaking, the one with the bag had a terrified expression on his face, but the one with the gun just smirked bravely. Probably the second one was the meta, that's why he seemed so brave.

"Come at me, Flash!" Said the possible meta, as he aimed his gun at Barry and pulled the trigger.

Barry quickly dropped to the floor, but only like a normal human. And the man noticed that.

"What was that, Flash? Don't have your speed anymore?" He laughed as he walked over to him.

Barry quickly stood up, but the man just shook his head and shot Barry's thigh.

He bit down on his lip, and groaned out in pain, as he fell back to the floor, onto his back.

The meta pulled out a knife, and cut his own hand, making a little blood start dripping out of it. He brought his hand to Barry's face, and pressed down on the two sides of his jaw, causing him to open his mouth. The meta held his hands above Barry's mouth and clenched his fist, causing more blood to stream into his mouth. Barry tried to spit it out right away, but the hand pressing his jaw, moved over on his mouth, so he couldn't spit out the blood.

"Swallow it." Said the meta, firmly.

Barry shook his head.

"Alright." He sat on the top of Barry, so he couldn't use his hands, and covered Barry's nostrils with his free hands.

"I am going to let you breathe when you swallow my blood." The meta said simply.

Barry frowned at the taste of blood in his mouth. His lungs began screaming for air, his body shaking in panic. He gave up, and swallowed the blood with one gulp.

The meta let out a laugh of victory, as he released Barry's face, and got off him.

"Not so herioic now, are you, Flash?"

With a forceful movement, he kicked Barry's face.

Barry cried out in pain, as he felt his nose crack, hell, he even heard it.

The two men quickly left the scene with the money. From the corner of his eye, he saw that people began to surround him. He ignored the pain and stood up. He began stumling out to the S.T.A.R Labs van, blood streaming down his face and thigh. His whole body was begging him to stop, but he didn't stop until he reached the van. He sat behind the wheel, whining softly. With the remaining drops of his energy, he focused on the road, so he wouldn't cause an accident, just because he wasn't fast enough. By the time he made it to the Labs, he felt like crap. Things started to go blurry around him, and everything was horribly loud in his head.

He inserted the security code to the door of the Labs, and stumbled inside. He sopped in the middle of the cortex, trying to keep himself up. He had to think. He had to stay standing. He needed to get help, and he needed it fast, because the gunshot wound on his thigh was bleeding heavily. He decided to call Caitlin.

He began stumbling to the office to get the phone, but - just like always - the door was locked. He tried to type in the security code, but his vision doubled, and now he barely saw anything.

The facial recognition. That will help. Barry looked up at the camera above the keyboard, waiting for the system to recognize his face.

" _Unknown face. Please leave the area, right now."_

Said the robotic voice that Cisco built in.

Barry whined out. He didn't realize that it was because of his broken nose. It was so bad, it made his face unrecognizable for the system.

He tried the code once again, but he always failed, since he couldn't see the numbers. After several failed attempts, the alarms went off.

Two chains came down from the ceiling, a cuff on each chain's end. The system targeted Barry's wrists.

Barry only heard chains rattling, and he felt a cuff locking around both of his wrists. He felt a powerful tug, as the chains pulled back slightly to the ceiling, lifting Barry - whos the system recognized as an intruder - into the air by his wrists.

When the chains stopped moving, Barry found himself hung up by his wrists, five meters above the ground.

He panicked and tried to scream for help, but by now, his voice was barely above a whisper. He tried to pull out his wrists from the cuffs, but they were too tight, and he was too weak. He tried kicking in the air with his good leg, but that didn't help anything, so he stopped. He just hung in the air, completely alone.

The alarms stopped after fifteen minutes, and everything went silent. For a few minutes, Barry had the hope that maybe the cuffs would open up and finally drop him to the ground, but that never happened.

After thirty minutes, he began sobbing.

After one hour, the sobs turned into painful cries.

After two hours, he stopped crying, and just hung there, trying to pull out his wrists.

He failed.

After three hours, he began crying again. He cried all night, both in fear and pain. He cried until 2 AM, because then, he finally passed out.

…

Leonard Snart, also known as Captain Cold, parked his car outside S.T.A.R Labs. He grabbed his coldgun from the backseat, and got out of the car, wearing dark clothes, and of course, his iconic parka.

He heard from other criminals, that S.T.A.R Labs seems to be empty, because no one leaves it, or enters it anymore. A few days ago, Leonard decided to take advantage of that, and steal a few expensive weapons and techs from there. That's how he ended up at the gate of S.T.A.R Labs, at 5 AM.

He froze the lock of the gate - along with the keypad - with his coldgun, then smashed both with the back of the gun.

He chuckled, as he opened the door. "That was too easy."

He closed the door behind him, and slowly began walking further, freezing every security camera on his way inside.

He began walking around the Labs, pocketing everything that seemed expensive. He walked around every room, and took everything that meant a great business. The only room left was the cortex.

He walked in, looking down at his watch. Before he even looked up, he heard a quiet sob…

... _sob?_

 _He thought he was alone._

He quickly grabbed his coldgun and aimed it at the source of the sound.

But when he saw, that the source of the sound, was a crying Barry Allen, chained to the ceiling, his eyes widened.

 _ ***sobs* Wow. Thank you for reading. It means a lot. But can you please, please leave a review? So I can know that someone is reading this, and if I get that, I will know to continue. It will get better in the next chapters, we're just getting warmed up. Please, just the shortest review is enough. - Daniel**_


	2. His Friend

_**This took me wayyy too long, but it's here. And please keep reviewing, it helps me to continue, so even if it's a short review, comment it, so I know that you want more.**_

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING: rape, not graphic.**_

Snart frowned as he stepped closer, "...Barry?"

Barry thought he was only hallucinating, but he slightly opened his eyes, just to make sure.

There was a figure standing near him, staring up at Barry. He blinked his eyes open, and recognized that it was Leonard Snart.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" Snart asked curiously.

"S-Snart…" he said quietly, "...get me...get me off here...please…" Barry pleaded weakly.

Leonard blinked at him, but then raised his coldgun and aimed it at one of the chains. He froze it, but only slightly, so it would be easily breakable. He froze the other chain too, while Barry was whimpering.

"Okay, now just tug at the chains, and they are going to shatter. I'm standing under you, so I can catch you." He said coldly.

Barry began gently tugging at the chains, but they only gave up when Barry tugged harder. He fell down, but Snart caught him just in time, then helped him stand, by putting one of Barry's arms over his shoulder, holding him up, because Barry wasn't really standing.

Leonard spoke calmly. "What happened to you anyways?"

Barry began panting, trying to speak. Suddenly, he saw everything going dark around him, and he passed out.

Snart felt Barry going limp. He held onto him tighter automatically and turned his head towards Barry, who was now pale and unconscious.

"Shit." He muttered. Now he had to take care of the unconscious Flash.

…

 _ **2 hours later**_

" _Fla-...Barry...Baaaarryyyy…"_

He woke up to the sound of someone calmly saying his name.

He moaned and slowly blinked open his eyes.

"Finally. You decided to wake up." Snart said, as he stood up from his croaching position, and took a step back.

"Where are we?" Barry asked with a small voice.

"In one of my hideouts. My doctor friend left about twenty minutes ago. She patched you up,changed your clothes and set your nose back in its place. So we can say, that you'll live." He said in his usual bored tone, as he turned away and walked over to a table.

Barry slowly sat up on the couch, that he was previously laying on.

"Thank you. For helping me. And saving me."

"Don't metion it." He replied with a shrug, "What happened to your speed?"

"What?"

"I thought you had some sort of fast healing. But you're not healing. Why is that?" He said as he turned back to look at the hero.

"Oh...well, I...don't have my speed anymore...it's a long story." He replied sadly.

"I see." Snart replied shortly.

Barry pulled off the blanket from himself, then slowly stood up, wincing.

"How can I make this up to you? I want to thank you somehow." He said, politely.

Snart looked up from the papers on the desk to look at Barry.

"There's no need to thank me. Just don't drag me into a situation like this again. Captain Cold saving the Flash's life is kind of killing my reputation." He said with a playful smirk.

Barry nodded in understanding.

"Well...then call me if you need help, or if you figure out how can I thank you."

He said with a small smile, then he walked to the door. "See you later."

Snart thought for a minute, and just when Baffy stepped outside the door, he spoke.

"Hey, Flash."

Barry turned back, and leaned inside.

"Yes?"

Leonard stepped away from the table, crossing his arms.

"I think there might be a way for you to thank me."

He said in a serious tone.

Barry raised his eyebrows.

"Uh...okay? I'm listening."

Snart looked down at the floor.

"You can invite me for a drink."

He looked up, a smirk overtaking on his face.

Barry let out a breathless laugh.

"...Are you serious?"

He nodded, the smirk not leaving his face.

Barry chuckled.

"Uhm...alright."

"I'll grab my coat." Snart said, walking over to the chair he left it on.

Barry frowned in confusion.

"Oh...I mean, it's okay for me."

Leonard put his parka on, and walked out the door, then closed it.

…

 _ **20 minutes later, in Saints and Sinners**_

They were sitting at the pult. Snart was already drinking his drink, Barry still waiting for his.

"So, out of all the favors you could've chosen, you chose to go out to drink with me?"

Barry asked in a curious tone, turning his head towards Leonard.

Snart set down his glass of alcohol, nodding.

"This way, you'll leave me alone with your 'I need to thank you' thing, and I get free alcohol."

He began drinking again.

Barry smiled and nodded approvingly. The bartender finally handed him his drink, and Barry took it. "Thanks."

He drank it in five minutes, but it didn't feel good. This was his first time getting drunk, after he got his powers, but still, something was off. He got really drunk, only after one cup, and that was weird. But he was too dizzy to realize that this wasn't normal.

Snart looked over at Barry, and it was obvious that he wasn't sober.

"Wow, Barry. That was fast." He said with a scoff.

Barry didn't really have time or energy to respond, because a man, around his thirthies, walked over to them, and put a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Barry? Dude, I think you've had enough for today. Your girlfriend is looking for you everywhere."

Barry looked up at the man, but he never even saw him before. And that was confusing, because then why was that guy acting like they were friends?

Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"You're friends with him?" He asked from the new guy.

He nodded. "Yeah. I've known him for years."

He put one of Barry's arms around his neck, helping him stand up.

Barry frowned. What the hell was going on? Why was the complete stranger lying?

"Nghh…" He tried to protest weakly.

"I know, Barry, I know. Come on, let's take you home." He dragged the weak Barry out of the bar.

Snart frowned and followed them with his eyes.

He wanted to spend a great night with Barry, but of course, someone had to interrupt.

He turned his head back, and continued drinking.

After the man dragged Barry outside, he looked around, then quickly pulled Barry into an alleyway and dropped him to the floor.

Barry was too weak to ask what's going on, or to struggle. He was being dragged around like a rag doll.

He was roughly turned on his stomach, then he heard the man unzipping his own pants…

 _Unzipping his...shit._

Then Barry felt his jeans getting pulled off of him.

"Hnng...L'nrd...hhn…" He tried to call out for help, but only weak whines cane out if his mouth.

The guy pulled down Barry's boxers too, mumbling something dirty.

"I want to say that it won't hurt, and I wanted to make this painful, but then I spotted your pretty ass, and I know I'm gonna be rough. So I suggest you relax your hole." He took out his member, and placed the tip of it to Barry's butthole.

"Hhnmm...pl-please...no…" He whined out, his breathing speeding up. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. And now. Nobody ever expects it, because it happens in random places, at random times, by random people. It's terrifying. He just realized how vulnerable he was.

And then, without any warning, the man pushed inside him, not showing any mercy.

You can expect what happened after. Barry was pleading quietly, and at some point, he started sobbing, but the man's moans were louder than the sobs.

He only stopped after one hour. He pulled out, smacked Barry's butt. "That...was unbelieveable. Maybe I'll come back for another round." He smirked.

Then he quickly got dressed, and ran away from the scene, leaving Barry behind.

…

Barry was laying on his stomach, completely naked, his clothes on the ground near him. He was quiet for twenty minutes. The shock inside him, made him go quiet. He just laid there. Then after he started realizing what had just happened, he let out a hiccup, then began sobbing again. After his rapist left, he laid there for 42 minutes. He was broken. And he didn't have the energy to stand up, or call for help.

 _ **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and pleeeeease, leave a review.**_


	3. Safe? Why?

_**Hello, my amazing people. Sorry for the late update. But this chapter is a bit longer! Oh, and answering a few questions: yes, this is a ColdFlash story. And it will probably contain Joe in the later chapters. So stay tuned! And please, please, please, review! If I don't get reviews, I will feel like that you don't want me to continue. w. Please. And enjoy the story!**_

Leonard jumped slightly when he heard a thud on the window he was sitting next to.

He was still sitting in the bar, yet, he wasn't drunk. He didn't drink a lot. He didn't feel like it today.

And when he turned his head, and saw that the source of the thud was Barry Allen weakly slamming his palm on the window, he knew that it was a good thing that he wasn't drunk.

He raised his eyebrows, but got up from the chair, and walked outside, to check on Allen.

Barry was weakly panting, sweat dripping down his face, and dried tears visible on his cheeks.

He was barely standing, due to the drugs and the pain in his lower body. He was leaning against the window, silently pleading Snart for help.

He hated how vulnerable he was, and how his enemy was going to save him again for the second time. He hated that he had to rely on Captain Cold, the criminal, but he was broken.

He couldn't go home. He couldn't call someone.

Why?

 _Because he was ashamed._

He was ashamed that he couldn't stop the man. That he didn't struggle harder. That he, who was once the hero everyone loved, The Flash, couldn't stop a man from raping him.

That's why he needed Leonard's help. He's seen some stuff. And he's not the one to judge with his criminal life.

Snart approached the shaking Barry Allen, with an eyebrow raised. "Scarlet. I thought you went home with your...friend." He started thinking more into the situation. Looking over how scared and hurt Barry looked now, and how the 'friend' just popped out of nowhere…

"H-he wasn't my friend-" Barry choked out, hugging himself tighter.

"Of course he wasn't." Leonard mumbled. "I should've seen that coming…"

Barry looked down at the ground. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when he felt a sob coming.

Leonard crossed his arms. "Alright, I'll take you to your scientist friends, and they will help you."

The younger man immediately shook his head. "No...I can't go there. They can't...I can't do that now. They are out of town." Barry lied, refusing to meet his friends and family like this.

Snart looked at Barry suspiciously. The boy was obviously lying, but Leonard had to admit, that,the hero looked so awfully broken, that he couldn't force out the truth of him.

Leonard sighed, and looked down at the ground. "How about this; I take you to my place, you have a good night's sleep, and in the morning, when you're sober enough, you call your friends to come home."

Barry thought for a few seconds, then nodded.

Leonard approached Barry, and helped him start walking.

…

 _ **1 hour later, at Snart's apartment**_

Barry was silently sitting on Leonard Snart's couch, sipping the cocoa that the older man made him.

Leonard was sitting in the armchair, opposite Barry, legs crossed. He watched the younger man patiently, frowning as he was thinking.

When they arrived at his apartment, he asked Barry about what happened, but the hero refused to answer. After a few attempts, Snart dropped the question, but not entirely. He decided to leave it to Barry. He either opens up to Leonard, or to his friends at Star Labs. Both was fine for Leonard, but he was a little nervous on how he would handle the problem that entirely broke The Flash.

When Barry finished with the cocoa, he placed it down on the table in front of him, slightly trembling. "Thank you." He said, quietly but politely.

Snart nodded. "It's fine."

The broken male hung his head low, staring at the ground. He could only think about what that man did to him. How painful it was. How disgusting it was. How he-

"Feel free to take a shower. If you want. Or you can just go and sleep it off." Leonard said in his usual cold voice, cutting off Barry's train of thought.

Barry nodded and got up from the couch. He slowly walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. He kept his head hung low, as he walked over to the mirror, hesitating if he should look up. After a few seconds, he slowly lifted his head up, only now seeing how broken and pathetic he looked. His hair was messy, from the man constantly grabbing him by the hair while assaulting him.

His lower lip had dried blood on it, from when he bit down on it, to somehow try to ease the pain, while he was in so much pain.

He still had the dried tears on his cheeks, but the sweating stopped, leaving Barry's skin a bit shiny. His clothes were slightly dirty from laying in the dirt, but what was more disturbing, was the broken look in his eyes.

Barry quickly turned away from the mirror, and got undressed, wincing with each movement that made him more naked. It took him a few minutes to get undressed, then he stepped into the shower, and turned it on. He stood still for a few minutes, with his eyes closed, just enjoying as the warm water dripped down all over his body, as if it was embracing him to a gentle hug.

Slowly, he grabbed the soap, and started washing himself, rubbing each spot of his body, to wash off the dirty and disgusting feeling from his body.

When he reached his butt, he winced at every touch. It was still hurting so much. He still felt the man's hands on him. The way he was assaulting him. The filthy words the man whispered into Barry's ear, were still ringing in the poor boy's head. All of it felt too real. As if he was reliving it.

His entire body started shaking, his vision going blurry, and heart rate speeding up, along with his breathing.

Barry let out a long sigh, to try to calm down, but the next thing he knew, was that he was sitting in the shower, sobbing, and tears streaming down his face.

…

Leonard was sitting in the armchair, studying a map of the city, when he heard a sob from the bathroom. He looked up, and listened carefully, hearing another sob.

 _Barry._

He stood up, concern overtaking on him. He walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked, pressing his ear against the wooden door. When he got no answer, he knocked again.

"Scarlet? Are you doing okay in there?" He tried to keep his usual cold tone, but worry was audiable now.

Barry sniffed, and wiped his eyes. "Y-yeah. I'll be out in a second."

Snart nodded slowly, then walked into the bedroom to get some clothes for Barry to sleep in. He picked out the most comfortable clothes he could find in his closet. He chose a pair of grey sweatpants, and a matching hoodie. He added a pair of thick white socks to it, and carried it back to the living room. He stopped in front of the bathroom door, and when he heard that the water wasn't running anymore, he knocked.

"Yes?" Barry asked quietly in response.

"Thought I would give you some fresh clothes for the night. Mind if I hand them in for you?" He asked, his cold tone returning.

"Yeah." He replied half-heartedly.

Snart walked inside, seeing Barry in Leonard's bathrobe. He felt his heart melt a bit on how cute Barry looked in his bathrobe, but quickly shook the thought off. He stepped over to the washing machine, and placed the clothes on the top of it.

"Thank you." Barry said quietly, and forced on a weak smile.

Leonard nodded, and studied the broken expression of the hero. "You're welcome." He turned around, and exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

…

Snart was in the bedroom, preparing the bed for his guest. Just,as he finished putting on fresh sheets for Barry, and stepped over to the window to open it, and let some fresh air in, he heard quiet footsteps walking into the bedroom.

He opened the window, and turned around to look at the younger boy.

Barry was standing in the doorway, wearing the pajamas that Snart gave him. His skin now looked smooth, and completely clean. His hair was a bit fluffy, since it was washed and dried only a few minutes ago. Yet, he still had that sadness on his face. That broken puppy face, which made Leonard worry.

Leonard cleared his throat. "Alright. I made the bed for you, and opened up a window, but feel free to close it any time. If you need anything, I'll be on the couch." He said flatly, then he headed to the exit.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take your bed-"

"Don't bother." Leonard said, cutting off Barry. "I usually sleep on the couch anyways." He walked out of the room. "Good night, Barry." He kept his cold facade.

"Leonard, wait, I…" Barry started unsurely, fidgeting with his fingers as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Snart turned back, and raised his eyebrows questioningly, leaning against the doorframe.

The broken man closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, before speaking barely above a whisper. "He raped me."

Snart felt the whole world stop around him, his heart skipping a few beats. He quickly put one and one together, and spoke in a low drawl. "That bastard."

Barry nodded a bit, then before he could've responded, he broke down into a sob again.

Leonard immediately dropped his cold facade, and sat down next to Barry on the bed, then pulled him into a tight hug.

After a few seconds of hesitation, the younger man hugged back, and cried harder, almost hysterically.

"I'm so sorry, Scarlet. If I knew what he was up to, I would've killed him, or at least stopped him." Leonard stated, in a voice full of sorrow and concern.

Barry nodded slowly, his sobs slowing down.

He was hugging the enemy, but he didn't care. He just wanted to feel safe, and for some reason, he felt safe in Snart's arms.

Leonard slowly pulled away from the hug, and carefully pushed Barry down on the bed by his shoulders. "You should sleep. You're clearly exhausted, and still in shock. And sleeping helps."

He looked up at Leonard worriedly and nodded, wiping his eyes. "Look, I...I know this is childish, but...can you, uh...stay here until I fall asleep?" He asked, quietly.

Snart smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright."

So, he remained sitting on the edge of the bed, as the hero requested. He knew that if anyone found out about this, that would absolutely kill his reputation, and everyone would say that he's secretly having a sexual relationship with The Flash...but else was he supposed to do? He normally would've said no. But Barry is different. Snart didn't know why, but he was different.

Barry slowly closed his eyes, and pulled the blanket over himself, sighing. He just enjoyed the safety that Leonard gave him. He was still confused of why he was feeling so great next to Snart, but he didn't want to think now. He turned his head to the side, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Thank you for reading, and I really hope that you enjoyed. Oh, and please: review if you want more.**_


	4. In The Corner Of My Room

**_Hey, people. Sorry that it took long to update. I hope that you like it tho~_**

 ** _Oh, and by the way. Joe is in this chaper :)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _Screaming._

 _Soul-wrecking screaming._

"SNART! SNART, HELP ME!"

Leonard woke up to the sound of Barry Allen screaming for him, for his help. He immediately jumped up from the couch, and grabbed his coldgun, rushing upstairs to the bedroom.

When he got inside, he was already aiming the gun, but no one was in there, except Barry.

The boy was sitting in the bed, back pressed up against the headboard, eyes wide, and panting like he just ran the marathon.

"What is it?" Leonard asked quickly, as he took a few steps towards the bed.

Barry swallowed, eyes darting around the room.

"I-I...I sa-saw him. He was-he was here-"

Snart frowned, and stepped even closer to the bed. "Who? Who was here?"

The boy stuttered out his words. "The-the man. Who...did that to me. He was here-he-he was standing in the corner-"

He pointed to one of the corners in the room with his shaky hand.

Leonard wasn't sure if Barry just had a nightmare, or if the man actually was here. "Where did he go?"

"He...he just…he just disappeared. I-I-I blinked and he was nowhere. Just-just like that."

Snart sighed quietly, and nodded. He placed the coldgun down on the floor, and sat down on the bed, next to the trembling hero.

"Barry, look...sometimes, people see things that aren't actually there. And before you jump into conclusions, no, that doesn't mean you're insane."

Barry frowned and turned his head towards Snart. "You...but-but I saw him. I'm not crazy!"

"I know, Barry, that's why I specifically told you that I don't think you're insane." He responded calmly. "You probably saw him because he put you in such trauma. I know he seemed real, but this was just a hallucination."

"But...but he…he-" Tears silently started streaming down Barry's face as he stared ahead of him.

Leonard noticed the tear, and sighed softly as he began hesitating if he should hug Barry or not.

His hesitation immediately ended as the boy's lips started trembling, and quiet hiccups escaped him.

He pulled Barry into his arms, and just held him close.

The ex-speedster didn't seem to mind, for he put his head on Cold's chest, and continued softly crying.

After Barry finished crying- about ten minutes later- Leonard spoke softly.

"How about we get on my bike, and I take you home to your dad? How does that sound?"

Barry thought for a few seconds, then nodded and answered quietly. "Okay."

They both pulled back from the hug, and walked downstairs.

Leonard gave Barry one of his own jackets, which Barry took with a silent smile.

Barry also got a pair of shoes from Snart, then they both got up on the bike, Cold on the front, and Barry behind him, clinging onto the driver.

 _ **3:42 AM, Joe's house.**_

After a fifteen minute drive, Leonard pulled over in front of the West house.

Barry let go of Leonard, and got off of the bike.

Snart let out a sigh. "Now. You go inside, and tell Joe what happened. He won't be mad at you, I promise that. And in case you ever need me again. Just call me." He handed Barry a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

The boy smiled sadly and took the paper. "Thank you. For-for everything."

Cold responded with a nod. "You're welcome."

Barry turned towards the house and let out a shaky breath. He walked over to the front door, and raised his hand, like he was about to knock- but no. He lowered his hand. He just felt so guilty. The thoughts of the man raping him returned to his head again, and he couldn't focus on anything else. He was having his second panic attack.

He clenched his eyes close to try to calm down, but instead, he just helplessly listened as his breathing sped up. He suddenly felt so dizzy, and cold, as his body began to shiver and shake. His breathing sped up to the point where he felt like...he couldn't breathe.

When he realized that he couldn't breathe, he turned around to look at Snart, eyes wide and filled with panic as he gasped and gagged, trying to get oxygen in his lungs.

Then suddenly, everything went wide, causing Barry to panic even more. He dropped down onto his knees, and leaned forward, hands on the ground as he desperately tried to breathe and see.

He felt like the man was there again. He felt like he was reliving the scene.

 _The way the man tossed him onto the floor, like he was garbage. The chuckle he let out when he saw Barry trying to get up- unsuccessfully. The way he ran his fingers down Barry's body, as he was removing the clothes. The pleasured growls he let out, and the sadistic laughs he did when Barry cried out. And those words he whispered into Barry's ear after the younger man shattered, and just laid there still, and limp._

What brought Barry back into reality, was the feeling of someone rubbing his back. He closed his eyes for a while, then slowly blinked them open, his vision returning. Then he took in his surroundings.

Snart was kneeling in front of him, and hugging him softly, while rubbing the boy's back.

It took Barry another few seconds to realize that Leonard was talking to him.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you, I promise. You have absolutely no reason to be afraid. I'm here with you." Leonard said, his voice soft and soothing.

Barry suddenly gasped for air, and sucked in a deep amount of breath, and letting it out shakily.

"Shhhh, shh. There you go. Just take deep and slow breaths." Came the soft voice from Snart.

The boy did as he was told, and breathed in a calm pattern. A few seconds later, his breathing returned to normal, and so did everything else. "Thank you." He breathed out.

"No, you don't have to thank me." Leonard kept the soft tone, as he stood up, gently lifting Barry up with him by his armpits.

"You had a panic attack. A pretty bad one." He stated, worry now audible in his tone.

Barry nodded slowly and looked down at the ground. "Yeah...it was really bad. But how do you know that this was a panic attack? And how do you know how to handle it?" He asked carefully.

Snart sighed. "I think you remember my father. Lewis. You heard a glimpse of what happened, but not the full story. In my childhood, I had many panic attacks, just like the one you had now." His tone was cold again, for whenever he spoke about his father, he just felt the hatred.

"But the point is that you can overcome these panic attacks, Barry. Just give yourself some time. Patience is the keyword here." His voice returned to a soft, reassuring tone.

Barry nodded sadly. "Okay. Okay…" He breathed out.

Leonard nodded back, and sighed once again. "Now. Are you ready to go in there and talk to Joe, or do you want me to come with?"

The younger man looked up at Snart. "You'd do that? But Joe-"

"Dislikes me. I know. But I can handle it."

Barry thought for a few moments, then nodded. "Okay. Then we can go together."

They walked over to the door together, and after Leonard gave a reassuring look to Barry, the boy knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, Joe opened the door with an empty expression on his face. That blank look only lasted until he saw Barry, because then his face showed how he was worried and happy at the same time. "Bear." He breathed out. "I haven't seen you in two weeks. How have you been? And what the hell is Snart doing here?"

"I uh...can we go in?" Barry asked quietly.

Joe glanced at Leonard questioningly, then stepped aside. "Of course."

Barry walked in, with Snart following him. Joe kept eyeing Leonard skeptically, as he closed the door, and motioned for the couch.

Leonard sat down in the armchair, and Barry on the couch. Joe sat down next to Barry a few seconds later, the skeptical look still on his face. "Can we start with why the hell is Snart here?"

Cold nodded, and crossed his legs. "I'm here because of Barry, Detective."

Joe furrowed his eyes in confusion, for that didn't answer his question.

"I asked him to come with me here, Joe." Barry started in a nervous voice. "Uh...something happened. And...and Snart was the first person I bumped into, and I was scared and needed help so I told him what happened, and he's here just in case I can't say it out loud."

Joe leaned forward on the couch, and placed a hand on Barry's knee. The worry was now fully visible on his face. "What's wrong, Bear? What happened?" He asked quietly.

Barry swallowed, and stared down at his lap, trying to collect his words. After a few seconds, he glanced up at Leonard, who gave him a reassuring look.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it." The boy started nervously.

"I...I...please, don't be mad at me, but I got raped. I don't know how, I just- he just put something in my drink while I wasn't looking, and he dragged me to an alley and...and did that. And I tried to fight back, but I could barely move, and I just…" He shook his head, and looked back down at his lap, eyes welling up with tears.

Joe's eyes welled up with tears too, as he listened to what his son said. Once he stopped talking, Joe was silent for a little while, before reaching forward, and pulling Barry into a hug. "Bear." He breathed out.

The boy hugged back, and buried his face in his dad's chest, tears silently streaming down his face.

"It wasn't your fault, Bear. Don't you ever blame yourself for what that bastard did to you. Please, son, promise me that." Joe said, his voice quiet and sad.

Barry nodded against Joe's shoulder, and hugged his foster father tighter, feeling a wave of relief washing over him.

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter. It will be continued soon, so stay tuned, and turn the notifications on if you want to know when the new chapter gets pősted! :)**_


End file.
